Tomato's Vital Region
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: semua sudah tahu pairing AntonioXLovino. nah, kalau LovinoXAntonioXGILBERT! cekidot, Antonio as seme sentral! MWAKAKAKA *plak* don't forget to Review! O3 V complete
1. confess

**Disclaimer: I'm ( definitely ) not the owner of APH. The owner's Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. *iyalah***

**Warning: jalanan licin, berkelok2 /halah/**

**Peringatan ( sebenernya sama aja ama warning =='a ): kalo ada tanda (( )) berarti Author yg ngomong yaa ( emang semua gue sih, Cuma yah, ngerti lah! *dipenggal* )**

Pagi itu, awan masih biru, dan langit masih putih. *bego*-- maksudnya, langit masih biru, dan awan masih putih. Burung masih menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya, cuit cuit. Kira-kira, apa yang berubah? Author juga ga tau. *diinjek pembaca*

*bangkit lagi* ehm—sampai mana tadi? Ah, yg tadi itu basa basi doang. Ini dia cerita benerannya:

Pagi itu, langit biru, dan awan putih. Burung berkiacauan. Antonio keluar dari peraduannya. Dan dia melihat uke-nya yg imut, tapi ga lebih imut gari gue *dipenggal pake kapak sama Antonio* -- iyak! Bercanda! Ehm.. Lovino, sedang membuat teh. Tiba-tiba Antonio memeluknya dari belakang (( aw ))

"HOI! Apa yang kau lakukan?! (?)" kata Lovino sambil nepis pelukan Antonio. Kasihan sekali. Meluk gue aja deh. *dibantai gara2 kebanyakan gaje*

"uuu…. Lovino, kau jahat sekali. Aku kan Cuma memelukmu~" kata Antonio sambil manyun, bibirnya minta digeplak. Lovino blush. "ya—kan ga boleh!" "kenapa ga boleh? Aku kan seme-mu." Kata Antonio. "tetap saja! Kita kan sesama jenis! ((GA APA2 KOK! AUTHOR MENDUKUNG PERCINTAAN SESAMA JENIS UNTUK ANIME *dilelepin ke sungai Gangga*))"

"jadi, selama ini kau mikir begitu…?" kata Antonio dengan tampang /sok/ serius. "kupikir kau mencintaiku, kalau begini,… baiklah. Aku akan mencari wanita (?)" lalu Antonio berbalik dengan dramatis. Lovino yang cemas mengira ia benar-benar akan pergi, teriak "tu—tunggu! Aku ga bermaksud begitu…"

"benarkah?"

"iya" ucap Lovino sambil blush-ala-tsundere.

"HAHAHA! KENA DEH!" canda Antonio yang kemudian ditendang oleh Lovino. Author dan keluarganya (?) sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu. "ya, sebentaar!" kata Antonio sembari (( iya, bahasanya tinggi, tau kok. =__= )) membuka pintu. Ia melihat orang di depan pintu. "Gilbert? Ada perlu apa kesini? Kau kangen sama aku yaaa~?" sapa Antonio yang diikuti oleh quartet death glares, yaitu dari Lovino, Gilbert, Gilbird (?), dan Author *lha?*

"=='' yaa, ada perlu apa kesini, Gilbert?"

"aku… mau menyatakan cinta"

"APAAAAA?!?!?!?!" jerit Antonio, Lovino, dan Author.

"me—memang kau suka sama siapa, Gilbert?" kata Author *lah??*

"aku ga tau, aku nunggu dikasih tau ama Author. Kau siapa?" Tanya Gilbert

"aku Authormu…." Jawab Author sambil menghilang pelan-pelan dan melanjutkan cerita. Gilbert, Gilbird, Lovino, dan Antonio ber-swt ria.

Lanjut. "memang kau suka siapa, bert? (( ga enak bgt manggilnya bert ))" Tanya Lovino.

"aku suka Antonio" jawab Gilbert tanpa perasaan bersalah.

YAK! ITULAH CHAPTER 1! Mau chapter 2? Diobral loh /halah/

Sebelumnya, Author minta maaf, karena banyak 'sesuatu' yang garing. Abis Author lagi makan keripik sih. Tuh kan, garing lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Warui, minna. *kluk* jya nee~

chapter 2 pastinya!


	2. confrotation

**Summary: Gilbert suka sama Antonio! Siapa yg bakal dia pilih?! *jeng jeng*

* * *

**

"APAAAA?!" teriak Antonio, Lovino, dan Author berbarengan. Tiba-tiba Lovino dan Antonio menengok ke arah Author. "kau siapa?" Tanya Lovino. Author nelen ludah. "aku--- Indonesia! *ditempeleng Hidekaz Himaruya dan fans APH*"

"iya, aku suka kau, Antonio" kata Gilbert polos, tapi ngeblush. "tunggu—kau salah orang kali, bukan Antonio yang ini, ha ha haaaa" kata Antonio sambil nari jaipong. "memang ada berapa orang di APH yang bernama Antonio?" ucap Gilbert kalem. Antonio swt.

"JADI KAU BEGINI YA, ANTONIO! AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU BEGINI!" Lovino berhisteris ria lalu melempar tomat ke muka Antonio dan berlari ke kamar. "tunggu—" "aku tunggu kau besok di gerbang Hetalia Gakuen jam 11"jawab Gilbert. "BUKAN KAU YANG AKU SURUH MENUNGGUKUUUU!" Antonio stress. "yah, siapapun. Daaag" kata Gilbert tenang sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Antonio teriak-teriak sendiri. Lalu Author dengan santai mencolek bahu Antonio. "kenapa?" kata Antonio. "um…. Tidak jadi." Antonio scream ga jelas lagi.

* * *

_**BESOKNYA**_

Antonio mengintip ke kamar Lovino. Dia masih tidur. Lalu ia pergi ke Hetalia Gakuen. Padahal masih jam 7 pagi. "ah, kepagian" keluh Antonio sambil melihat jam. "tunggu—kenapa aku kesini?" Antonio heran sendiri. "oh iya, disuruh Author geblek itu" yee. Nanya sendiri jawab sendiri.

Antonio tiduran di depan kelas 7H (( lah, itu mah kelas gue )), ehm, sebut saja di depan kelasnya. Tiba-tiba tercium bau bunga mawar. Dengan mudah, tanpa melihat, dia menebak "Bonnefoy." "100 buat Tony-chan!(?) "

"kok kau bisa disini?" Tanya Antonio heran, karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah melihat Bonnefoy bangun pagi. Minimal ya, jam 9 lah. *sotoy* "aduh, kau ini pikun ya, aku kan ada klub" jawab Furansuu dengan santai. "KLUB?! KAU IKUT KLUB!?" Antonio syok. "KLUB APA?!" "merangkai bunga". Gubrak. Antonio dan Author swt.

Lalu Antonio curhat ke Bonnefoy yang dia anggap teman curhat, tapi dia belum tahu kalau dia itu biang bocor. Gossip tentang Kiku berpacaran dengan Arthur saja dia yang bongkar *emang ada?*

"hem… sebaiknya kau memlih Gilbert" Bonnefoy melancarkan SoSo-nya. ( note: SoSo=Solusi Sotoy )

"kenapa Gilbert? Aku sudah lebih lama bersama Lovino dan aku memang mencintainya! (( KYAA! *lho* ))  
"karena aku mau melihat Gilbo-chan jadi uke" jawab Bonnefoy yang kemudian disetujui oleh Author. Antonio mati lemes.

* * *

YAK! CHAPTER 2! ITU DIA! Hehe, GJ lagi-kah? Ada yg kurang puas? Silahkan di review! Mwehehe. Oh iya, ini 1st fict ku di APH loh, haha. *ga nanya*

Jyaa nee at Chapter 3… mungkin rada sedikit lama nge post lagi, ketemu weekend lagi kali yaa.. haha. Sayonara! O3


	3. unexpectedly

**Summary: Kini Antonio bingung harus memliih siapa. Dia meminta saran Bonnefoy yang malah semakin memper-stressnya. **

**Ah~~ weekend emang paling menyenangkan~~ oke, here we go! XD**

**

* * *

**

Antonio berjalan ke sekeliling koridor. Dengan muka bingung-bingung-memelas. Kasihan dia, harus memilih hanya satu uke. Sebenernya author juga punya 4 uke sih. *plak*

Dia harus memilih, punya uke ganteng-sedikit-yandere-dan-awesome, apa uke tsundere-banget-imut-dan-dipelihara(?)-sejak-kecil. Minta sara Bonnefoy, malah dibikin lemes. Terus Tanya siapa lagi?

"Antonio-kun?" sapa seorang cewek berambut panjang memakai celemek. "Eliza-chan?" "sedang apa disini?" Tanya Elizaveta. "um, sedang ada janji" jawab Antonio dengan senyum paksa. "jangan bilang… Gilbert?" jantung Antonio langsung berhenti. Dan mukanya memerah. _Kenapa cewek ini bisa tau?_ _Kuat sekali instingnya_. Kata Antonio dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "memang ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Elizaveta mengeluarkan tampang penasaran. "itu.. sebenernya.. dia.." kata Antonio gugup. "dia.. menembakku."

"APAAAAA?!?!?!??!" teriak Elizaveta napsu. "JADI DIA MEMUTUSKANKU KARENA PENGEN YAOING (?) !! DASAR!! COWOK HOMO!!" maki Eliza yang diikuti glares dari seluruh Fujoshi dari seluruh dunia, termasuk Author. Eliza dan Antonio pun swt-ria.

"jadi, kau seme?" Tanya Eliza sambil mendehem. "begitulah.." balas Antonio sambil garuk-garuk kepala kayak monyet Spanyol *author digeplak* "meurutku, Gilbert itu baik, lho. Walau sedikit sombong dan ngaku-ngaku awesome. Cih" curhat Eliza. Antonio Cuma bisa ketawa maksa. "ya.. terimakasih sarannya.."

Antonio melirik jamnya. 11. Tiba-tiba dia merasa jantungnya berhenti ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. "Antonio." Antonio menengok ke belakang dan… Lovino..?

* * *

**Song themes on this chapter: COLORS – FLOW ( Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch 1 opening ) *ganyambung***

**Ehm, ya, sekian. Emang chapter kali ini bahasanya rada berat dan serius ( dan pendek ), karena saya mau langsung to the point. Biar cepet selesai, gitu. ==''a**

**Oya, thanks for the review! For Missing Romanov-chan, I am the hero-kun, dan my sweety ( salah satu ) uke, Kyuuno Mamochi-chan! XD *plak***

**Okay, keep reading until the end! *kabur***

**oh ya, REVIEW GAK! *maksa* -digebukin-**


	4. the weird one

**Summary: seingat Antonio, dia berada di Hetalia Gakuen untuk bertemu Gilbert, tapi nyatanya malah..

* * *

**

** "**Lovino?" cowok berkulit coklat itu kaget. "kenapa kau ada disini?—" "kenapa kau disini?" potong Lovino, balik bertanya. sekarang Lovino mengarahkan mata tajamnya ke Antonio. "kenapa? Aku mau bersih-bersih sekolah kok, hahahaha" kata Antonio garing. Tapi bukannya ketawa, Lovino malah makin melotot.

Dalam keadaan genting seperti itu, datang seorang cowok berambut putih (( apa abu2? *author buta warna*)) "Antony" sapa Gilbert. "dan… Lovino?" kata Gilbert setengah kaget. "heh" Lovino tertawa ringis. "benar saja, ternyata kalian berdua, kan" kata Lovino seakan meremehkan Gilbert. Sekarang Gilbert dan Lovino saling adu mata. Antonio swt.

"jadi" mulai Gilbert. "siapa, yang akan kau pilih?"

"…eh?"

Antonio mengerutkan dahi. "emang ga boleh ya, punya uke dua—" Antonio digeplak Lovino, Gilbert, ama Author.

Kedua cowok yang-satu-imut-yang-satu-ganteng itu memandang Antonio dengan beringas. "he-he-he" Antonio malah cengar cengir sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah sang penyelamat suasana… Bonnefoy!! (( saya sendiri tidak percaya Bonnefoy itu penyelamat. Hoho *shot* ))

"BOOONNY-CHAAAN..! (?)" teriak Antonio bahagia. Kedua manusia yang sedang berdebat itu malah kaget dan swt. "ada apa, Tony? Kau jadi memilih salah satu dari mereka?" kata Bonnefoy /sok/ bijaksana, padahal ngaco.

"tidak" kata Antonio. "aku.. aku.. AKU MEMILIH BONNEFOY!"

"APAAAA?!?!?!?!?!" teriak Gilbert, Lovino, Author, dan pasti pembaca. Kesese~ *sotoy*

"KENAPA BONNEFOY YANG SOK EROTIS DAN SELALU NGACO INI KAU PILIH?!" teriak Lovino ga nyante. Yang segera disetujui Gilbert dan Author.

"kenapa? Karena aku bingung. Hahaha"

Lalu Antonio pun mati bersimbah darah di lokasi, dicurigai akibat di gebukin massa ( Lovino, Gilbert, dan seluruh pembaca )

* * *

**Etoo~~ **

**Haha, chapter 4 yang ga jelas =,= Author sendiri juga masih bingung. Ini end-nya ato masih lanjut sampe ada yang dipilih? Tapi kalo lanjut sampe ada yang dipilih pasti lama, tapi saya mau minta pendapat aja deh. Kesesese~ Minna san, minta pendapatnya with review ya! Lanjut / ga usah? sama kayak Antonio, Author juga masih bingung, dia milih Lovino apa Gilbert? Ah, sekalian direviewnya aja ya. Kalo Author sih maunya *piiip* Cuma bingung ceritanya gimana (?) okelah kalo begitu, author pamit undur diri. Jyaaa~ **


	5. the solution

**BAIKLAH! Atas permintaan senpai2 di ffn sekalian untuk melanjutkan, DENGAN INI SAYA LANJUTKAN! - dateng2 rusuh-**

**Summary: Antonio memilih Bonnefoy? Ga mungkin…

* * *

**

"hei, Antonio~" . awal yang menjijikan dari Bonnefoy.

"nani?" balas Antonio. "kau serius memilihku?" Tanya Bonnefoy. Dan Antonio pun menyadari kalau tangannya masih memegang tangan Bonnefoy. Sedangkan mereka sudah jauh dari kedua uke (?). "IH!" teriak Antonio sambil ngelepas tangan Bonnefoy. "GA LAH! MANA MAU GUE AMA MANIAK *piiip*" ( demi keselamatan pembaca, terpaksa disensor. ) "kau itu hanya untuk kabur aja" "uuuu~ kau jahat , Tony~" kata Bonnefoy memelas. Antonio swt.

"gimana kalau kau kencan dulu dengan kedua uke itu?" saran Bonnefoy yang tumben ada benernya. "kencan?" Tanya Antonio. "Duh, jangan bilang kau ga tau kencan. Kayak author aja lo." Kata Bonnefoy diiringi (?) death glares author. "hmm…" Antonio masih ragu dengan saran Bonnefoy. _Bener juga sih, Cuma aku tak yakin kalau yang bikin saran ini Bonnefoy beneran_. Nah.

"iya… kau benar juga" kata Antonio. "tapi, kalau kencan ama mereka berdua, gue yang kebingungan neh." "siapa yang bilang sama mereka berdua? Satu2 aja" . Bonnefoy mengerlipkan mata waktu bilang _satu2 aja. _Antonio diare.

"ya… ucapanmu patut dipikirkan juga. Kukira kau selalu ngaco dan tidak pernah terpercaya. Baiklah kawan, aku pulang dulu!" Antonio melambaikan tangan ke Bonnefoy. "dasar, anak muda" kata Bonnefoy saat Antonio sudah menghilang. Yang kita tanyain saat ini, emang umurnya Bonnefoy berapa?

* * *

**Fiuh, chapter yang pendek XD**

**Map nih ya, minna-san, update nya lama, soalnya:**

**Ga ada ide *plak***

**Saya lagi focus baca manga KHR! ( Katekyou Hitman Reborn ) –malah promosi manga laen- /plak/**

**Belajar… =,=**

**Begitulah! :D**

**Ohya, thanks review nya ya! Nih balesannya~ ( beberapa udh dibales pake PM sih ):**

**Gua Lagi Pilek-san ( yang sebelumnya bukan ini deh kayaknya =,= ) : oke, saya masih pemula, jadi masih perlu bimbingan (?) senpai2 :D mohon bantuan lagi kalo ada typo yaa**

**I am a Hero-kun: permintaan dikabulkan! (?) ya, emang Gilbert jadi uke. Makanya itu ciri khas fict ini. Kufufufu~**

**Chiyoko-chan: kesese~ makasih uke kuuu X***

**Tika LOREIUS: PINTER BANGET LO PAKE LOREIUS TIK! Hehe. Makacih juga uke kuu :* ( wah ketauan nih uke nya banyak *digampar*)**

**Orange Burst-san: ya, memang chapter2 di cerita ini memang gaje semua … saya juga mikir, kenapa Gilbert jadi uke? Tapi akhirnya saya tau, karena ini cinta segitiga antara Antonio, Lovino, ama Gilbert.. jadi karena Anto itu seme nya Lovi, jadi biar ga ribet Antonio jadi seme sentral aja sekalian.. nyeheheheh~ **

**Heixarn25-san: hehe makasih XD baiklah, permintaan dikabulkan! **

**Piyuh. Oke, that's the end of this chapter ( not the story ) I'll update sooner… or later. Bye! *menghilang***


	6. Lovino

**Summary: saran Bonnefoy adalah untuk kencan. Apakah Antonio bisa…

* * *

**

"tadaima" . Antonio masuk ke rumahnya dan Lovino. Tidak terdengar jawaban. "tadaima!" Antonio mengencangkan suaranya sambil melepas sepatu, tapi tidak ada jawaban juga. "TADAIMA!" akhirnya dia berteriak saking kesalnya. Baru terdengar jawaban, "OKAERI!!" yang tidak kalah kencangnya oleh Lovino. Antonio menengok ke ruang tamu, benar saja. Lovino sedang duduk dan menonton acara masak, yang kebetulan dibawakan oleh Natasya aka Belarus (?). "kau marah?" Tanya Antonio. Lovino tidak mendengarkan dan terus memperhatikan Natasya sedang mencincang pohon tauge (??). "hei" Antonio bertanya lagi. Tetap tidak dijawab, kali ini sang MC, Ivan Braginski, sedang berbicara tidak jelas, mempromosikan bumbu yang dipakai Natasya. Karena kesel dikacangin, Antonio pun mengambil remote TV dan mematikan TV nya. "ho—hoi! Apa-apaan kau! Aku sedang menontonnya, tau!" amuk Lovino, berusaha mengambil remote dari Antonio. tapi Antonio menyingirkan remotenya dari Lovino.

"kalau kau mau remotenya kembali, jawab aku! Emang ga kesel apa dikacangin" kata Antonio manyun. Lovino cemberut. "oke, apa pertanyaanmu?". "kau ga denger? Daritadi aku ngomong?" Antonio mulai kesal, tapi dia tahan karena kalau dia marah, Lovino bisa lebih marah, walaupun itu salahnya. "oh" Lovino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "yang itu. Aku tidak marah kok. Sudah ku jawab kan? Sini kembalikan remote nya" tapi Antonio malah mendorongnya ke sofa. (( posisinya? Hoho pasti kalo pembaca sering baca komik yaoi *plak* eh—shounen ai *plak* ehm, shoujo deh. Pasti sering ada X3 ))

"bohong" Antonio mulai Lovino merah padam. "be—bener… lagipula kenapa kau Tanya begitu?"

"karena kau marah kan?"

"aku ga marah"

"KAU MARAH!"

"TIDAK!! Kenapa ngotot banget sih?!"

Antonio pun bangun. Menjatuhkan remote di perut Lovino. "ya sudahlah" "besok datang ke Hetalia Gakuen, ya" kata Antonio sambil mengambil jaketnya kembali, membuka pintu, dan pergi ke rumah Gilbert.

* * *

**Aww~**

**Ceritanya makin serius ya~ emang udh rencana saya dari awal sih, hohoho~ **

**Tapi sebisa mungkin nanti ada bercanda2 nya juga.. **

**Sebenernya saya ngarep ada ciu-ma-n sih disini, tapi kan Antonio kan masih bingung, dia belom bisa ny-i-um.. (?) jadi ntar2 aja ah. *lho* **

**Okelah kalo begitu, I'm going to back to KHR! *digaplok gara2 nyebar manga laen* ciaossu~~**


	7. Gilbert

**Summary: Antonio berusaha membuat janji dengan mereka berdua ( Lovino dan Gilbert )**

Suara bel di rumah Gilbert berbunyi. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Lalu dia terkejut dengan orang di depan pintu. "Antonio?" katanya "Ada apa?". Tanpa basa basi Antonio masuk ke rumahnya (( ih, Antonio ga punya etika *plak* )) dan menyeret Gilbert masuk juga.

"o-oi, Tony, ada apa?" Tanya Gilbert sambil menepis tangan Antonio. "em, tidak." "lusa besok kau punya waktu?" Tanya Antonio balik. "eh? Aku harus belajar untuk pelajaran Sejarah AP, sih, Cuma aku bebas" jawab Gilbert dingin. Mukanya melihat ke lantai karena ia tidak ingin Antonio melihat mukanya merah, namun..

"kau sakit?" Tanya Antonio sambil melihat muka Gilbert yang pucat (( emang pucat dari sananya lho, bukan pucat sakit XD )) , tetapi merah. "kau ini bilang apa, aku ini terlalu hebat untuk sakit!" kata Gilbert menengok ke belakang. "lantas, kenapa mukamu merah?" Antonio khawatir akan salah satu anggota Bad Company Trio itu. "bodoh! Mana ada orang yang biasa saja saat bertemu orang yang disukainya!"

Seakan ditransfer, sekarang muka Antonio merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. '_kenapa… aku deg-degan? Jangan-jangan aku suka…_' kata Antonio dalam hati sambil melihat muka Gilbert yang masih merona tersebut. Wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela, namun matanya melihat ke Antonio. Sesaat, suasananya sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara jam dan, detak jantung mereka yang tentunya hanya bisa didengar mereka masing-masing.

"Tony" Gilbert memecah sunyi tersebut. "untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu di Hetalia Gakuen lusa?" Tanya majikan dari Gilbird ini. "a—mungkin, diskusi..?" jawab Antonio ragu. "Diskusi apa?" kali ini Gilbert kebingungan. "diskusi… ya—tentang pernyataan bodohmu itu—" "pernyataan bodoh?" Gilbert memotong jawaban Antonio. "berarti kau secara tidak langsung bilang perasaanku bodoh! HEI! Aku jarang menyukai orang, karena aku terlalu hebat untuk itu! Berarti, orang yang pernah kusukai itu sama hebatnya denganku! Dan sekarang kau bilang ini bodoh?"suara Gilbert menggema di seluruh rumah itu. Ruang tamu rumah itu luas, bercat warna biru tentara Jerman.

"bukan begitu—kau salah! Maksudku, pernyataan cintamu itu.." kata Antonio meluruskan salah paham ini. "sudahlah. Waktu berkunjung habis. Silahkan keluar." Kata Gilbert dingin. Jarang dia bicara dingin kepada Baddas Trio, kepadanya. Mengikuti perintah Gilbert, dia pun melangkah keluar. Sesampainya di pintu, dia menghela napas berat, dan dalam hatinya dia berkata, _takdirku mendapatkan uke yang galak-galak…_

**Yeyey~! Chapter 7 is update~! *dance***

**Kayaknya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat… hahaha. Abis, pada rikues gitu sih! =3= *dilempar ke kutub***

**Oke, sebenernya susah—SUSAH BANGET bikin karakter se-awesome Gilbert jadi uke! Makanya, demi mendapatkan pencerahan *cailah* tentang Gilbert-itu-uke, saya mencari gambar-gambar tentang RABBIT GILBERT!! (( btw, Gil bener-bener imut pas pake kuping kelinci. Seriously. )) hakhakhak~ makanya, susah lagi kalo saya mau bikin Gilbert yang awesome lagi… mwekeke.**

**Okay then, see you at chapter 8! *kabur ke fandom GiLizaveta***


	8. the RIGHT solution

**Summary: Antonio berhasil membuat janji kepada mereka berdua, tapi apa mereka bakal datang?

* * *

**

Gilbert memindah-mindah channel TV nya. Dia masih kesal dengan Antonio, tapi dia berpikir—ini pasti salah paham. Yee. Antonio juga udah bilang daritadi kali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada seseorang membuka pintu. Ternyata adiknya, Ludwig.

"tadi kulihat ada Antonio keluar dari rumah. Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanya Ludwig kepada kakaknya. "ada urusan" jawab Gilbert tanpa melihat ke Ludwig dan tetap memindah channel. "_hast du zu ihm bekennen_? " kata Ludwig dalam bahasa Jerman. "_Es ist nicht deine Sache _" jawab Gil. Ludwig memutar matanya dan tersenyum. "_Glück, Bruder_ " kata Ludwig akhirnya, sebelum dia naik ke tangga. "_was auch immer_."

* * *

Antonio melihat ke jam tangannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Udara bulan Desember memang sangat menusuk. Lalu dia mulai berpikir, _aku satu rumah dengan Lovino, kenapa aku memanggilnya kesini? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja? Bodoh._ Ya, kau bodoh, Spain. –author digebukin massa-

Samar-samar terlihat sosok cowok imut berikal satu (?). "Lovino!" panggil Antonio dan melambaikan tangan. Lovino pun berjalan ke arah Antonio. "kenapa kau minta bertemu disini? Kita satu rumah, dan kau bisa langsung bicara denganku."

"err… beberapa detik sebelum kau datang juga aku berpikir begitu.." Antonio merapatkan mantel bulunya. "jadi" mulai Antonio. "kemana kita mau pergi?" . "pergi? Kok pergi?!" Tanya Lovino dengan tereak2. Nggak usah teriak kali, bang. –author bener-bener diceburin ke sungai gangga-

"ya, kemana saja kau mau. Hari ini dingin, jadi kenapa kita tidak ke tempat yang hangat-hangat saja? Seperti tempat pembakaran sampah" kata Antonio diikuti tempelengan dari Lovino. "kalau gitu" ucap Lovino membetulkan syalnya. Pipinya merah. "aku mau ke akuarium, boleh?". Antonio pun tersenyum, dan mereka berjalan ke S** W*r*d (( karena takut dikira promosi, jadi disensor. Kufufufu~ ))

---------------

"wah, lihat ikan itu deh! lucu banget!" Lovino menunjuk ikan Piranha. Lho, itu mah nyeremin. =='a

Lalu saat setengah jalan mereka mengelilingi akuarium, mereka melihat Feliciano dan Ludwig sedang berjalan bersama. Feliciano melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua. "Loviii~!! Antonio-kun~!" sapa Feliciano. Feliciano dan Ludwig berlari ke arah Lovino dan Antonio. Lovino pun melotot ke arah Ludwig ( yang memang Lovino benci =="a ). Ludwig swt. Lalu Ludwig melihat ke Antonio.

"ah, Antonio, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu disini. Bisa bicara berdua saja sebentar?" Tanya Ludwig. Antonio mengangguk sambil melihat Lovino. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke café.

"ada apa Ludwig?" Tanya Antonio kepada Ludwig saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di café tersebut. "santai dulu, bruder. Mari minum sebentar dulu." Ludwig mengangkat tangannya dan datang seorang waitress berbaju maid. "Selamat datang, pesan apa?" kata pelayan berambut pirang pendek dan – ehm—berdada besar. "aku mau satu gelas beer" Ludwig berkata setelah membolak-balik daftar minuman. "kau, Antonio?" Tanya Ludwig. "aku, eh? Aku, jus tomat saja deh" (( … gak yakin deh, ada jus tomat di café ))

"baiklah" akhirnya Ludwig mulai angkat bicara. "ada sesuatu antara kau dan Bruder, kan?". Antonio yang baru memulai minum jus tomatnya, keselek dan akibatnya nyembur kemana-mana, termasuk mukanya Ludwig. Dengan muka pasrah bin melas, Ludwig ngambil tissue dan ngelap-ngelap mukanya /yang emang udah ancur dari sananya/ -ditembak-

"d—darimana kau tau?!" kata Antonio sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "dari tampang Gil, mukanya merah" Ludwig membuang tissue nya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "k—kan bisa saja bukan denganku, bisa saja dengan yang lain; Francis misalnya." Ludwig menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jelas-jelas kau yang sebelumnya masuk ke rumahku dan Gil, Spain."

"kau—kau melihatku?"

"jelas sekali."

Antonio melihat ke lantai di bawahnya. "sebenarnya aku masih bingung, antara Gilbert dan Lovino." Ludwig melihat ke salah satu teman dari kakaknya itu. "jadi—kupikir perasaanku ke Gilbert dank e Lovino itu beda. Sama-sama cinta—" Antonio melirik sebentar ke Ludwig, yang tersenyum kecil. "tapi entah kenapa, beda."

"kau pikir lagi" ucap Ludwig dengan nada bijaksana. "coba kau rasakan lebih dalam lagi, pasti ada yang berbeda" Ludwig berdiri dari kursinya, memanggil pelayan /berdada besar/ itu lagi, meminta bill dan membayarnya. "ayo. Si kembar itu sudah menunggu, pastinya". Antonio mengangguk dan berdiri, mengikuti Ludwig. Dia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Ludwig. "ngomong-ngomong" kata Ludwig. "pelayanan di café ini memuaskan juga" yang diikuti tabokan dari Ukraine dan Author.

* * *

**GILEEE!! PANJANG BGT!!! WASHOO!!**

**Oya, translate dari beberapa percakapan berbahasa Jerman disini:**

_**hast du zu ihm bekennen**_**?: kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?  
**_**Es ist nicht deine Sache: **_**bukan urusanmu  
**_**Glück, Bruder: **_**Selamat berjuang, kak.  
**_**was auch immer: **_**wateper *plak* whatever**

**yak, minna. Ini menurut saya paling serius disini. Dan paling panjang ( ngalahin rekor chapter 7 ) oke. Ja mata ne~!**


	9. realize

**Summary: 'apa maksud Ludwig?' pikir Antonio.. (( pikir ndiri. --author ditebas kapak-- ))

* * *

**

Antonio menengok ke arah jam besar tepat di sebelahnya. 11.42. _Masih terlalu pagi, kurasa_; Pikirnya. Lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar di belakangnya, dan menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang berkulit pucat, bermata rubi, mengenakan mantel lengan panjang berwarna biru indigo, dan membawa burung kecil dengan headset bulu (?) di pundaknya. Gilbert. Dan Gilbird. =='a

Antonio berdiri tegak dari senderannya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sedetik sebelumnya. Apalagi saat Gilbert melihatnya.

"hei" sapa Gilbert. "ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?". "tidak—aku… ingin kencan.". saat Antonio mengucapkan hal tersebut, Gilbert yang sedang melihat ke arah lain, mendadak melotot ke Antonio. "apa?" Gilbert menyipitkan kedua matanya. "ya aku bilang—kita kencan. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Antonio ketawa garing. Dia melihat sirat-sirat pink di wajah pucat Gilbert. "oke.. kita.. ke taman bermain… boleh?" ajak Gilbert memasang muka seperti anak kecil yang pemalu (?) (( =///= ka-kawaii… -author didepak dari fict sendiri- ))

______

Saat masuk mereka di sambut oleh kipas angin air ala D*f*n , yang membuat mereka semakin kedinginan. Gilbert yang jarang ke taman bermain pun terkagum-kagum "he-hebat.. _ehrfürchtig_" kagum Gilbert. Lalu Antonio mengeluarkan bunyi seperti 'puh' (?). Gilbert pun melihat ke arahnya. "kenapa?!" teriak Gilbert. "tidak.. aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka saja orang sehebatmu ternyata tidak pernah ke taman bermain.. hahaha" akhirnya tawa Antonio meledak. Muka Gilbert pun memerah. "HEI! Enak saja aku tidak pernah ke taman bermain! Aku pernah dengan si West! Saat kami berumur 5 tahun.." elak Gilbert . "5 tahun?" Tanya Antonio. "ya ampun, kasihan sekali kau, sudah tidak pernah ke taman selama kurang lebih 10 tahun? Hahahaha" tawa Antonio meledak lagi. Yang akhirnya ditempeleng oleh Gilbert. ((oya, perhatian ya. Ceritanya mereka itu anak SMU gt. Hawhaw =w= *plak* ))

"jadi" kata Gilbert. "kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gilbert yang sedang memegang pet ataman bermain tersebut. "hei" kata Gilbert lagi. Dia melirik ke Antonio, dan melihat dia sedang menerawang jauh ke depannya. "Antonio!" katanya lagi sambil menyenggol lengan Antonio dengan siku-nya. "huh? Hah? Apa?" sahutnya pada akhirnya. "aku tanya, sekarang kita kemana? Sepertinya Jet Coaster seru juga."

"ya, terserah kau saja." Ucap Antonio, dan dia kembali menerawang ke depan. Gilbert berhenti berjalan. Dia melihat ke Antonio yang berjalan didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Antonio juga ikut berhenti. "kenapa berhenti?" Antonio membalik badannya ke arah Gilbert. Gilbert memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan berkata "tidak. Ayo jalan lagi" dan meneruskan langkahnya.

---------------

Jam 5. Sudah kurang lebih 5 jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain wahana-wahana di taman bermain tersebut. Tapi Gilbert masih merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di diri Antonio. Dia selalu bengong. Seperti ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Antonio. Akhirnya, Gilbert bertanya. "Tonio" Antonio pun langsung menghadap ke arah Gilbert. "sebenarnya.. kau kenapa sih?"

"eh?" Antonio heran dengan sikap Gilbert.

"ya—selama kita disini sepertinya pikiranmu bukan disini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"aku-? Aku—tidak."

"bohong. Kau selalu bengong dan menerawang entah kemana—oh, jangan-jangan.. memikirkan Lovino?" saat dia mengatakan kata 'memikirkan Lovino', suaranya pada puncak kedinginannya. ((?))

Antonio kaget. "a—Lovino? Hei, aku bersamamu, lho—" Antonio hendak memegang pundak Gilbert, tapi Gilbert menepis tangannya. "tentu saja aku bersamamu! Tapi pikiranmu tidak disini! Pikiranmu itu ada di Lovino, kan? Memikirkan dia sedang apa, sudah mandi atau belum, sudah memetik tomat apa belum—pokoknya kau memikirkan Lovino, kan?" dia melotot ke arah Antonio. Antonio merasa hatinya sakit. Dia tidak berani menjawab, karena suara Gilbert sangat dingin dah. Tapi satu hal-- bukan itu yang dipikirkannya. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Ludwig dan—bukan berarti juga dia memikirkan Ludwig. Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"harusnya" pecah Gilbert di tengah kesunyian mereka berdua. Mukanya menunduk ke bawah. "aku tidak menghancurkan hubungan kalian.. ya?" Antonio mendongak ke arah Gilbert. "a—" saat dia hendak membuka mulut, Gilbert melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"kalian tinggal bersama, berarti selalu bersama—dan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untukku, ya. Aku bodoh sekali." Kepalanya makin menunduk, bisa terlihat pundaknya gemetaran, sehingga Gilbird yang dilanda gempa pun turun dati pundaknya. Antonio merasa semakin bersalah, tapi ini salah paham. Harus segera diluruskan. "aku.. sudah ditolak, ya.." kata Gilbert. Antonio merasakan ada pisau yang menusuk jantungnya. Gilbert pun berlari sekuat-kuatnya sambil menahan tangisannya. "GIL—" Antonio membalik badannya. "GILBERT!"

----------------

**Antonio POV**

Bodoh.

Ya, aku memang bodoh.

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. Kalau aku sadar, tidak akan jadi begini. Gilbert tidak akan sakit hati begini.

Bodoh. Semua yang Ludwig bilang itu benar. Perasaanku ke mereka berbeda.

Coba saja aku sadar sejak awal.

Ya. Aku mencintai Gilbert.

Aku mencintainya sebagai Gilbert_. _Seharusnya aku sadar itu. Aku memang mencintai Lovino. Ya, tapi sebagai adik. Aku mencintainya sebagai adik yang sangat kusayangi. Tetapi Gilbert itu berbeda. Aku mencintainya sebagai orang lain. Sebagai orang yang seharusnya ku lindungi.

Aku menyadarinya sekarang, saat semua sudah terlambat. Bodoh.

* * *

**Waaay~! Sesuai perkiraan, bakalan selesai di chapter 10, hohoh~ **

**Yah.. paling Karena disini udah dibuka siapa yang bakal dipilih, pasti bakalan banyak yang ga baca chap 10 =..= huuuu~ *lebay***

**Okay, ja mata ne~! rate T nya bakal keluar di next chapter~ =w=**


	10. Antonio

**Summary: aku.. menyukai..

* * *

**

Gilbert berlari sampai ke depan wahana Bungee Jumping. Tangannya memegang lututnya, dan dia merasa kalau dia sudah berlari sangat jauh. "Antonio pasti sudah pulang" gumamnya. Dia melihat kursi di sebelahnya, dan duduk. Dia mengambil beberapa nafas. Lalu dia memikirkan kejadian tadi lagi. Dan kembali gemetaran. Gilbird naik ke atas pahanya sambil bercuit. "hei, burung hebat" kata Gilbert sambil mengelus Gilbird. "kenyataannya, aku ini tidak sehebat kau" katanya kepada gilbird yang sekarang sudah berada di telapak tangannya yang dingin. "aku bahkan ditolak oleh orang yang selama ini kusukai. Sedangkan kau, kau disukai oleh semua orang, bahkan yang baru melihatmu." Gilbird memasang tampang khawatir ala anak ayam (?). Gilbert menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. saat dia membuka matanya kembali, terlihat lelaki tinggi, berambut coklat, berkulit sawo matang, dan menggunakan mantel berwarna coklat muda berlari ke arahnya. Gilbert membelakak.

"Antoni—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Antonio memeluknya. Gilbert kaget, karena dia menyangka bahwa Antonio memilih Lovino.

"aku" kata Antonio setelah melepas pelukan dengan Gilbert. "aku memang mencintai Lovino. Aku bohong jika aku bilang tidak." Gilbert kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "tapi, aku mencintainya sebagai adikku." Gilbert kembali mendongak ke arah Antonio. dia melihat mata hijau emerald-nya yang tegas . "aku, mencintaimu, Gil. Aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu" Antonio memegang tangan Gilbert yang dingin karena udara Desember. Dia berlutut di depan Gilbert. Dan mencium tangan Gilbert. Gilbert sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihat, didengar, dan dirasakannya. Dia hanya bisa membelakak. Bingung. Dan senang.

Antonio kembali kepada posisi semula, dan mendorong dirinya lebih dekat ke Gilbert. Saat mata rubi Gilbert dan mata emerald Antonio bertemu, Antonio memulai pergerakannya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan Gilbert. Dan Gilbert menciumnya kembali. Mereka membiarkan tatapan /fangirl/ para orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mereka mendorong satu sama lain, dan Antonio berkata, "aku.. belajar ini dari Francis. Tapi—dia tidak mempraktekannya ke diriku, lho!" dan Antonio kembali mendorong dirinya ke Gilbert, menempelkan mulutnya, dan membiarkan lidahnya bermain di rongga mulut Gilbert. Gilbert yang mukanya merah karena kehabisan nafas /dan tentu saja malu/, bukannya mendorong Antonio, malah menarik kerah mantel Antonio, agar mereka lebih dekat lagi.

Kehabisan udara, mereka berdua memisahkan kedua mulut mereka dan mengambil napas berat. Gilbert menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan Antonio menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya. Antonio menyodorkan tangannya ke Gilbert, dan berkata, "kita pulang, yuk. Aku harus minta doa restu ke Lovino dan Feliciano."

Sambil menggenggam tangan Antonio, Gilbert mengangguk.

"aku juga harus bicara dengan West, nih." Katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

**AKHIRNYAAA SELESAAAAI UWAAAAH~ *banting diri di sofa***

**Gyaaaa~ malu sendiri pas ngetik yang French kiss itu… sambil nengok sana sini biar ga diintip.. kekekeke~ *plak***

**Wahahaha~ walopun udh selesai, review masih dibales, kok~**

**Rencananya, abis bikin ini mau bikin fict English Pruss/Hung *kali ini bukan melibatkan Rabbit Gilbert, tapi awesome Gilbert* tapi kalo nyerah ( karena Bahasa Inggrisnya, tentu ) bikin pake bahasa Indo aja deh~ hohohoho~**

**Arigatou, Hontou ni Arigatou ya, minna-san yang udah baca dan review fict ini! Hahahaha**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
